The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing unvulcanized rubber that at the end should be in the form of sheets or strips having a jagged surface for supply to mixing units, utilizing intermeshing grooved rollers (serrated shafts).
In an older German patent application (DE 38 11 328 Al), a method is described for supplying polymers to mixing units (internal mixers and calendars) where in order to even out the charging behavior, polymers are supplied that are in the form of sheets or strips having a surface that is jagged and is provided with recesses, whereby the length of the strips is considerably greater than their width and thickness. In the aforementioned patent application, the apparatus for producing the polymer strips is in the form of an extruder having a perforated disk. However, it has been shown that it is not possible with such an apparatus to optimally provide a jagged surface for the strips.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus with which unvulcanized strips of polymer can be produced that are optimally provided with a jagged surface structure, and which permits high throughputs.